Shankar
|creator(s) = Becky Overton Andrew Brenner Ian McCue |uk/us_voice_actor = Sanjeev Bhaskar |name = Shankar |gender = Male |country_of_origin = India |affiliation = * Thomas * Indian Railway ** Ashima ** Rajiv ** Noor Jehan ** Charubala |basis = TGM23 |gauge = |power_type = Diesel–hydraulic |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Diesel shunter |fuel_type = Diesel |configuration = 0-6-0DH |wheels = 6 |top_speed = 20 mph |builder(s) = Murom Locomotive Plant |year_built = After 1962 |railway = Indian Railways |owner(s) = Charubala }} Shankar is an Indian diesel shunter. He works on the Indian Railway. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' Shankar is first seen working in a shunting yard as Thomas and Nia were heading to Sodor. He later brought Thomas some trucks to pull during his visit, with the former thinking he was an elephant at first. Thomas later met Shankar after daydreaming about tigers. Shankar talked about how he felt sorry for the tigers having their peace disturbed by the tourists. He later appeared when Thomas spotted a tiger, honking his horn to scare it off, explaining to Thomas that the tigers are rare and endangered due to hunters. Rajiv then showed up with two men claiming to be there so they could spot a tiger, but Shankar noticed that they had a cage with them for capturing one and realized they were hunters. He and Thomas devised a plan to stop them, which involved Shankar pretending to be a tiger to lure the men into a trap. After the hunters were arrested, Shankar returned to his work, but not without spotting a tiger. Personality Shankar is wise and sympathetic, but also serious and blunt, always going straight to the point. If there is a way to set things right, he can be counted on to carry it out. He also takes no nonsense from slackers or showoffs, often scolding Thomas for his occasional lack of focus, and Rajiv for his attitude. Despite this, he always enjoys a good laugh. Technical Details Basis Shankar is based on a Russian TGM23 class diesel shunter. Ivan shares this basis. File:Ivan'sbasis.jpg Livery Shankar's main paint scheme consists of three bands: the top band is orange, the middle cream and the bottom a maroon-brown. His wheels and running plate are brown, and his handrails are yellow. Appearances Television Series= Music Videos * Big World! Big Adventures! - We're Friends * Series 22 - All the Girls Around the World Videos * 2018 - Meet Shankar of India!, Animals Around the World and What Did Thomas Learn in India? }} |-|Other Media= Video Games * 2018 - Thomas and Friends: Adventures! Voice Actors * Sanjeev Bhaskar * Kōichi Sakaguchi * Erik Schäffler * Markus Bäckman * Fadulli Costa Audio Files Horn Trivia * His model is a modified version of Ivan's. * His name means "beneficent" or "giver of bliss" in the Sanskrit language. * His livery is based upon the livery worn by the WDS-6 locomotives based at Visakhapatnam depot in India, albeit with the order of the bands reversed. Video File:Thomas & Friends UK ⭐ Meet Shankar of India ����⭐ Thomas & Friends New Series ⭐ Videos for Kids|UK Narration File:Meet Shankar! Big World! Big Adventures! Thomas & Friends|US Narration de:Shankar es:Shankar he:שנקר pl:Shankar ru:Шанкар Category:Diesel locomotives Category:Other railways Category:0-6-0 Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Male characters Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Standard gauge Category:International characters Category:India